Death by Spirit
by Agon Dy
Summary: The RT is given an assignment that brings back memories of Hiei's past and a promise he had to flee to keep. Now that promise is in danger of breaking. HOC. Char death. Response to Tradgety of Death Challenge on Gaia.


AN: This was written in response to the Tragedy of Romance challenge on Gaia. What follows are the details and warnings.

Title: Death by Spirit

Author: ElfNikko (Chibi of Many Names)

Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: The RT is given an assignment that brings back memories of Hiei's past and a promise he had to flee to keep. Now that promise is in danger of breaking. H/OC. Char death. Response to Tradgety of Death Challenge on Gaia.

Rating: PG-13

Yaoi/Yuri: No

XXX

"Okay, this is how we're gonna do this," Yusuke said as the others gathered near, except for Hiei who was leaning against a tree. "We go in and take down the bad guy!"

"That is never going to work, Yusuke." Kurama told him. "We know nothing of the layout of his den or even who he has employed."

"He has a point Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"Fine then. You come up with a better plan then, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara stared at him, "Um…. I got nothin'"

"Hn." Hiei snorted at the ignorance of the others he had been silent during the argument. In fact this had been the first thing he had said since Koenma had given the Reiki Tentai this assignment.

"He _is_ alive," muttered Yusuke. Louder he said, "What do you think?"

"All of you are idiots. This demon is a mind controller. You can't plan anything or he will know."

"So what do we do?" Kuwabara asked him.

Hiei pushed himself off from the tree. "Leave Kouu to me." As Hiei finished speaking he moved faster than the other could follow and disappeared into the night.

"Oh my. This explains a lot." Kurama said as he stared at the spot that was recently vacated. At Kuwabara and Yusuke's puzzled expressions he continued, "When we were working together, Hiei told me of an old partner he had named Kouu. If this is indeed that demon, then Hiei may have trouble beating him alone. Apparently, Kouu and Hiei had an argument over something and began to fight… Hiei was beaten and left. He left behind something but he would not say what."

The others were silent until Kuwabara spoke up. "You think he might be going after what he left behind?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "You do have a brain in that thick skull of yours," he said sarcastically.

"You wanna fight Urameshi?" the red head asked as he balled his hand into a fist.

Kurama shook his head as he watched the two started their brawl. His mind wandered back to Hiei. 'I hope he knows what he's doing…' As the two brought their tussle to a close, Kurama pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Come on. We might as well help Hiei."

XXX

Kouu sat on his throne-like chair and looked, unseeing, into the room in front of him. Suddenly, he smiled. "All is going according to plan. The trap is set and the bait is waiting Hiei. Shinrei is waiting for you." He turned to the shadows of the corner near his seat. Kouu beckoned with his hand and a girl steeped out from the shadows.

The girl had midnight black hair and pale skin. She was young for a demon and looked to be in a very bad shape. She was scarcely clothed and had bruises and cuts all over her and had several unhealed gashes on her shoulders. Her wrists and ankles had been rubbed raw from years of being chained up and she had a leather collar around her neck with a chain attached to it, hanging down and swinging in front of her. "You called Master Kouu," she spat at him.

"Is that any way to greet your master?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. He stared at her and quickly was able to break through her mind's shields; her eyes became blank as he smiled. "Now, my dear Shinrei, Hiei is coming. We must set the trap."

"Yes, Master Kouu." She said with a blank voice as he caught the chain around her neck and pulled her closer. "As you wish." She whispered as his lips closed over hers.

XXX

Hiei stood outside the castle he once called home. He had been beaten by his old comrade and had left in shame. But he had vowed to one day return for he had a promise to keep. 'I am coming, Shinrei. I promised your father to keep you safe and I don't break my promises.' This assignment from Koenma had brought to mind horrible memories of his rotten past and of a promise he had fled to keep. Now that promise was in danger of being broken and he had to correct that.

XXX

_Three Hours Later_

Hiei sliced through the last of the opposition barring his way to where Kouu sat. He had kept his mind blank but could sense Kouu in his head. '_Very good Hiei. You have improved. Your skill has increased greatly._' Kouu said in his mind.

Hiei growled. He was growing irritated with Kouu's way of fighting which was sending his minions to fight for him. Hiei stopped growling as he felt the presence of his partners near him. He turned as the three skidded around the corner. "I told you fools to let me handle this!"

"And let you have all the glory?" Yusuke said glaring at him, "No way!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara jumped in, defending his friend, "This is our assignment too!"

Hiei growled, "Fine. But I fight Kouu."

'_As nice as it is to discover the facts of the impending battle, I do feel it necessary to point out that you four must reach me first._' Kouu's voice said to all of them. A door at the end of the hallway opened and more demons piled out, their eyes clouded over as their will was taken from them. The four immediately crouched into fighting stances before jumping into the fray.

"Hiei! We'll hold them off! You go ahead!" Kurama shouted at him from his battle with four of the twenty-odd brutes. Hiei nodded and after cutting down his share of their opponent, he ran to the end of the hall. 'I'm coming Shinrei,' was the only thought on his mind as Kouu's laugh reverberated through his skull.

He burst through the door and ran to the middle of a long room with columns on the sides and a throne at the end. There was some light in the room from the torches on the walls but Hiei could hear no sounds except those from the battle behind him. He walked toward the throne and noticed someone was sitting on it. That someone was Kouu.

Hiei growled in anger as Kouu smiled and lifted the chain that he held in his hand. Kouu pulled on the chain and the young demon Shinrei was pulled roughly from the shadows.

Shinrei came around the dais to sit at Kouu's feet and lean against his legs. Hiei widened his eyes in alarm when he saw her blank eyes. "If you hurt so much as one hair on her head, Kouu, I'll kill you" he snarled at Kouu.

"I haven't done anything to her, Hiei." Kouu said. "Stand up, my dear. Let him see you." Shinrei stood and Hiei narrowed his eyes at the condition of her clothing and skin. He pulled out his katana and leapt for the dais, only to be stopped by a blade made of shadows. His eyes followed the blade to the arm that held it and up into the bland face of Shinrei. Kouu laughed, "Now this won't do, Hiei. You see, Shinrei has sworn to protect me. Even if that means killing you."

"You brainwashed her you mean." Hiei dropped his sword to his side and brought his hand up to Shinrei's face but she slapped his hand away.

"You are a threat to my life, Hiei. That means you must die, as will your friends outside. Shinrei, you know what to do."

"Yess Masster Kouu" She hissed in a deadpan voice before swinging her sword up to leave a nasty gash in Hiei's arm. Hiei gasped and backed away, he did not want to fight her. But he had no choice and was barely able to block her next swing to his side. Shinrei reached into the shadows near her and pulled out five small knives, all of which she threw at Hiei. He blocked two, but one hit him in the side and stayed there while the other two grazed his legs.

"Un." Hiei grunted as his arm knocked against the dagger in his side. He put his hand around the hilt and the dagger disappeared, fading back into the shadows that it came from. Hiei looked at the shadow for a second before turning back to Shinrei, only to find her missing.

Quickly searching the room from where he stood, he could not see her. Thus, he ran to the center of the room and closed his eyes as he cast his energy out. He didn't perceive the shadowy blade that rose from the floor until it plunged through his stomach. His eyes widened as Shinrei rose from the shadows in front of him and thrust the sword she held in her other hand through his heart. "Match to me." She said expressionless as she dropped her hands, releasing her hold on the power to keep the swords solid. Hiei fell forward onto her as the support from the swords was lost.

When he was completely slumped against her, Shinrei's eyes seemed to spark and she turned her face to see his hair. "Hiei?" she asked in a voice full of surprise. "What are-" she stopped as she felt him cough and the trail of a warm liquid travel down her back. She realized her front was quickly becoming saturated with what she assumed was the same liquid and tipped Hiei so that he fell to lie on his back. "Hiei…" she trailed off in fear.

"Hn." Hiei coughed. "I… kept my… promise… Shinrei."

"Hiei! What hap- pened…" She trailed off as Kouu accessed her mind and showed her what she had done. She had bowed to Kouu, let him do as he pleased, and had fought her teacher, her lover at his order. 'I did this. I've killed him. The only person who knew me as myself and I killed him.' She thought in horror.

'_Yes, my dear, this is entirely your fault. If you had put up a little more resistance, I would not have been able to control you so easily.'_ Kouu spoke to her.

Her eyes flashed with uncontrolled fury as she lifted her gaze to the dais. "You…" she said. "You're the reason this happened, Kouu. Not me. Not Hiei. YOU!" she roared as Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke finally entered the room and stooped in their tracks as the scene before them registered in their minds. A strange bruised and battered demon girl knelt on the floor holding a bloody Hiei in her lap while screaming at the demon lord on the dais.

Yusuke looked from Kouu to Shinrei to Hiei in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"_Ah. You've finally decided to join us. Shinrei, my dear, you know what they are here for."_ Kouu said trying to break through the shield created by her anger. Shinrei bowed her head and slowly rose, letting Hiei's lifeless body fall to the floor. She was shaking in anger, but Kouu was too far away to see. Shinrei turned on her heel and walked over to the group of detectives, tears falling from her eyes and creating tracks through the dirt that had been caked on her head and where her clothes did not cover.

"Kill him." She growled at Yusuke, not caring that Kouu could hear. "Please… for Hiei… Kill him."

Yusuke nodded, his eyes filling with steely resolve. He stepped forward and planted his feet firmly, swinging his arms up in front of him. She heard him shout "Spirit Shotgun!" before her world went black as a night with no moon and she knew no more.

XXX

That's all. Like I said if I get enough reviews, I might add another chapter. And sorry about the fight scene. I getting better but I know it still isn't that good.


End file.
